


Six years

by yasumineyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, I dont think this is angst but just incase..., I will add the tags later~, M/M, Premature Tsukishima, Tsukki was so horny so.... :), can't blame him, first person viewpoint, possesive Tsukishima, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasumineyams/pseuds/yasumineyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I had a big fight with my brother, the brother I trust and adore who threw a big lie in front of my face, I shut everything around me, but Yamaguchi stayed. He was still walking a few inches behind me, trying to catch up my long steps with his small legs. And keep trying to talk to me. I knew he wanted to help and make me feel better. I knew. But I ignored him. Until one day, Yamaguchi became quiet. We were 9 years old that time. He was still hanging out with me. Asking me to have lunch with him, going home together, but he was quiet. I still ignore it. Then, after a week of his silent act, when we were walking home together instead of keep walking behind me, He was half walking, half running to walk right beside me. I could never forget this because I often dream about our last walk home together from time to time, like a broken cassette.</p><p> </p><p>...and after six years, He still don't know where Yamaguchi is or why did he go. He only have this recurring dreams about his childhood friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venice_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/gifts).



> A little gift for my 7PM beta reader! [Venice_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile/)  
> I hope you enjoy it Pau!!!  
> Me and Yin were noisy about it! 
> 
> Thanks to Yin!!! [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/) in tumbr for beta-ing this story. You even help me with summaries! *PANDA HUG*

_“Tsukki, if I disappeared tomorrow, would you feel lonely?” Yamaguchi ask me suddenly_

_“Should I?”_

_“Well, I just want to know...” he smiled nervously._

_“It’s not like I ask you to be here. So why I’ll be lonely?” I replied nonchalantly. I didn't bother to see his expression and kept walking. I could hear how his footsteps stopped, but I just ignore it. He began to walk again._

_“Sorry Tsukki. Actually it’s good.. I don’t want you to be lonely.” He mumbled sadly._

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

I opened my eyes and turn off my alarm. It’s been six years since Yamaguchi disappeared. A small guy with a lot of freckles scattered on his face that followed me after I saved him from some bullies. I never meant to save him though. But he thinks I wanted to.

We were 8 years old back then. He ran to me with a small box which contained green tea cupcakes and gave it to me. He thanked me for saved him and asked me to let him be my friend. That was not a big deal to me, so I let him hang out around me. He loved to talk. He keep talking, chirping, mumbling, even though I ignore him, didn’t give him proper respond, he was still talking.

Even the time I had a big fight with my brother, the brother I trust and adore who threw a big lie in front of my face. My fragile heart couldn’t accept it and immediately shut everything around me, but Yamaguchi stayed. He was still walking a few inches behind me, trying to catch up my long steps with his small legs. And keep trying to talk to me. I knew he wanted to help and make me feel better. I knew. But I ignored him. Until one day, Yamaguchi became quiet. We were 9 years old that time. He was still hanging out with me. Asking me to have lunch with him, going home together, but he was quiet. I still ignore it. Then, after a week of his silent act, when we were walking home together instead of keep walking behind me, He was half walking, half running to walk right beside me. I could never forget this because I often dream about our last walk home together from time to time, like a broken cassette.

This morning I dream about it again. I know my regret is the one that trigger the dream. If only I was nicer, if only I didn’t ignore him, if I had told him I’ll be lonely, perhaps he will not disappear completely on the next morning after our last walk together.

_Knock-knock!_

“Kei, are you awake? Mom’s calling for breakfast.” Akiteru, my brother calls out from the other side of the door. We are getting along just fine now. Akiteru forced me to hear his explanation now that I am 14 years old, before my first day of high school. He apologized because he didn’t want to lose his precious bond with me. That time I was more upset with myself rather than with him. So I didn’t find a reason to ignore him anymore and we made it up. We made a fresh start.

 “Okay.” I replied. Immediately preparing myself for school and come downstairs for breakfast.

“Want to leave together, Kei? Today I’m going back to my dormitory. I have class this noon.” Akiteru offers to me.

“Sure.” I said while spreading peanut butter above my toast.

On our way to school, Akiteru keep talking about his volleyball team, and ignore my complaint when he keep walking with me to my school instead of taking a turn to the station.

“Have a good day, Kei! See you next week~” He said waving his hand and leaving when we arrive at my school gate.

“Take care.” I replied.

School bell rang after 10 minutes. The teacher came in and the class goes quiet.

“Before checking attendance, I want to introduce a new student to all of you. Yamaguchi-kun, please come in.” the teacher said.

I can feel shiver down my spine when the teacher spell the new student’s name. A quite tall guy, not as tall as me though, walks in nervously and stands beside our teacher. I can feel my palms sweating. That’s him. That freckled face and shy personality.

“Please introduce yourself, Yamaguchi-kun.” The teacher says to Yamaguchi.

“He-hello. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He stutters nervously glancing to the whole class and then stopping his gaze on me. He remembers me. We kept looking at each other until the teacher show him his seat.

“Tsu-Tsukki...” I flick my head to the side. It’s lunchtime and Yamaguchi is standing beside my table. The whole class is watching. Not many students are brave enough to talk to me since they think I am cold and cynical even though it’s just them being cowards. I'm kind of surprised because I was lost in thought searching a way to approach him. He approached me instead.

“What?” I immediately regret my reflex answer. It sounds cold.

“I-I... Uhm... Actually I think I know you, but perhaps I am wrong.” He smiles nervously. His face goes pale and I can see his hands trembling. He immediately walks back to his seat, taking his lunch box and runs outside.

I cursed myself; I took my own lunch box, and tried to catch him. I didn’t find him.

He came back to the class a minute before the bell rang with a small and noisy guy from my volleyball club.

“Geh! You are in the same class with Tsukishima?!” That orange-haired guy said after notice me. I stand and walk to the door.

“You have problem with that, shrimpy?” I sneer. Yamaguchi flinched, didn't realize I stood behind him.

“What?! You want a fight, Tsukishima?!” he takes a step back and makes a defense pose. “You have to join our volleyball club Yamaguchi! I’ll see you later okay!” He left after sticking his tongue to me. Yamaguchi just giggles.

“Where have you been, Yamaguchi?” I asked him. We are still standing on the doorway. He immediately turns to me.

Yamaguchi looks surprised “ –  I went to the rooftop for lunch.” He replied. “You remember me, Tsukki?”

“I do. Next time, wait for me.” I said. I can see the teacher take a turn and walk to our class. “Let’s go in.” I flick my eyes to Yamaguchi who is practically beaming. God know how much I missed his smile.

##

“Tsukki! Tsukki! Do you remember that Hinata invited me to join the club? You still play volleyball?” Yamaguchi chirp to me after class. I’m still packing my book.

I am looking at him. Actually this are not the things I want to talk about right now. There are plenty of important things I want to know... for example, _Why you’d disappear, Yamaguchi? What happened? Did you get sick of me?_ “I play. Do you want to join the club?” I said instead. Well, he is here now. It’s not like he’s going to disappear the next day… _again_.

“Can I? Hinata said you guys are going to have practice camp after exams.”

“Yes we will go to Tokyo. Talking about exams, you transferred a week before them. Can you catch up?” I put my last notes on my bag and hung my headphones on my neck.

“Well... Can you help me catching up with the lessons?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Heh... Let me think about it.” _Of course I will help you, stupid._ “Then, let’s go to the gym”

 

##

 

We are walking together, but Yamaguchi decide to wait near the gym. He didn’t bring his sports uniform and said it’s awkward to just come in to the club room before being introduced. So I rush to the club room, changing my clothes as fast as possible, ignoring Hinata who is talking loudly about a new student in my class who is _definitely_ going to join the club. Suga and Daichi listen patiently and a sign of expectation shows on their face meanwhile Nishinoya and Tanaka talk loudly about popsicles and nikuman to celebrate his join.

“He is not joined yet, so be quiet dumbass!” those are the last sentences I heard from Kageyama before walking out of the club room, leaving my noisy teammates.

I saw Yamaguchi’s waiting near the vending machine making a call.

“... Yes grandma, I’m fine. I meet my childhood friend and I’m going to join the volleyball club... --- yes I’ll be home late--- see you later~” He end the call.

“How are your parents, Yamaguchi? It had been a while since I met them.” I asked.

“Oh... err.... they are okay, I think.” He said rubbing his neck.

“You _think_?”

“Well, it’s a long story Tsukki. I’ll tell you later if you want to know.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Okay. Shall we go then? Perhaps they’ve are now in the gym.”

Yamaguchi nod and walk beside me to the gym.

“THAT’S HIM! THAT’S HIM!!!” Hinata is yelling and bouncing while Yamaguchi and I walk into the gym. I glance to Yamaguchi who is beet red, seems uncomfortable with the attention.

“Shut up, dummy! You are too loud!” Kageyama hissed and smacked Hinata’s back.

Yamaguchi took a little step back and trying to hide behind me when the whole members walk closer and gather around us. He peeks a little and said, “He- Hello...  My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Can I join the club?”

“Hello, I’m Sawamura Daichi, the captain.” says Daichi smiling at Yamaguchi who seems feeling better and step out of my back smiling widely. “Shimizu, can you give him the form?”

Our manager walks closer and hand the form to Yamaguchi who bows and thanks her.

“Why are you coming with Tsukishima?!” a loud question come from our libero, Nishinoya.

“Tsukki is my childhood friend and my classmate.” Yamaguchi replied cheerfully. Seems like he’d finished observing the team members and decided he is safe there.

“Tsu... Tsukki?!... Geh! He let you call him like that? Hey Tsukishima! I want to call you Tsukki too!” says Hinata pointing at me.

“No.” I glare at him. Hinata hides behind Kageyama right away.

“So, Yamaguchi. Are you going to start practice today or have a look first? Our coach is going to come soon, so it’s not too late to change your clothes.” Daichi said.

“Ah. Can I just watch today? I didn’t bring my sports uniform, neither the shoes.” Yamaguchi says rubbing his neck nervously. “... and I have something to talk to the coach, if it’s possible.”

“Sure! Come in then. You can stay with Shimizu. We will continue the introduction later.” Daichi said.

Yamaguchi gives me a glance and smile before following Shimizu to the side. I walk with the team members. The coach came in not long after.

I saw Yamaguchi having a private talk with the coach during break. The coach looks excited and pats his shoulder. After practice we gather in row and Daichi immediately continued the team introduction.

“Well, that’s it for today! Yamaguchi, I will introduce you to someone who knows the moves tomorrow, so make sure you attend the practice okay” Coach Ukai said before dismissing the practice.

I was stepping out of the gym with Yamaguchi when Hinata came running to us.

“Hey Yamaguchi!!! You finally join us!!! I can’t wait to play with you! By the way Daichi-san said he will treat us to some nikuman from sakanoshita, so don’t leave first okay! I’m going to club room first!” He said leaving afterwards.

“So noisy” I mumble. Yamaguchi just smiles.

“He is full of power. Noya-san and Tanaka-san are also loud, but they are good senpai. I think I will love this club, Tsukki~ I hope I can be useful” he smiled nervously.

I didn’t answer. Just lead the way to the club room. Changing quietly while watching Yamaguchi being interrogated by Noya-san and Tanaka-san.

“So you used to live in this area?! Why did you move to Hokkaido then?” Noya asked. He got a slap in the head from Suga-san who told him that was an impolite question.

“Well... My parents divorced and my mom was transferred to Hokkaido. I followed her. However, she was too busy with work and asked me to live with my grandma, so I came back.” Yamaguchi replied. He looks uncomfortable but do not seem to mind answering.

This is the first time I heard about his parents being divorced. I look at him and when our eyes meet he smiles awkwardly.

“Hmm... Are you coming to Karasuno because Tsukishima is here? You guys are childhood friends, aren’t you?” Another question from Hinata. I tried to ignore them and change my clothes faster but I also want to know his reasons. I have a little bit of hope he will say, _yes, I expected Tsukki to be here._ At least to make me know I wasn’t not forgotten.

“... Not really.”

I gritted my teeth.

“Tsukki is smart. So I thought he will choose a higher level school. It was kind of surprising when I saw him in the class.”

“Eh?! You didn’t ask...”

“Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, are you going to change your uniform or not? If you keep delaying it I’ll cancel the nikuman!” Daichi cut Hinata’s question. I finish changing my uniform so does the others. Yamaguchi just smile sheepishly while the noisy trio is rushing to change their clothes.

“Dumbass...” I heard Kageyama mumble and glare at Hinata. They start bickering and immediately stop when Daichi scold them.

Yamaguchi and I walk quietly side by side behind the other team members. Hinata and Kageyama had been gone since we walk out of the club room. Talking loud about who will arrive to Sakanoshita first.

“I didn’t know about the divorce.” I said, starting the conversation.

“Because... I didn’t tell you, Tsukki...” Yamaguchi answers weakly.

“Why?”

“It was pathetic. I didn’t want to bother you with that kind of problem.”

“So you just left?” I said sharply.

“I’m sorry. I...” He said nervously.

“Do you regret meeting me again?”

Yamaguchi stop walking, “Tsu-Tsukki...? I didn’t...”

I also stop, spare a glance at him and interrupt anything he was going to say “I’m leaving first. You can have my share.” I start to walk, trying to handle my composure and not looking back. I walk past the team members, ignoring their confused look and even Tanaka-san who’s calling out my name.

I immediately start to walk faster taking a turn on the road and after making sure none of them is following me, I lost my composure. I clench my fist. Grit my teeth. I’m upset. I realize that’s a childish act. Stupid, immature. However I can’t stop my mind from thinking that Yamaguchi don’t really want to see me again, he was trying to forget me, and even years ago he didn’t bother to share his problems with me. I knew I was a big asshole but I still want him to trust me. I can feel my heart beating faster. I let my hands wander to my neck and grab my headphones. Perhaps the music will calm me down. I will meet Yamaguchi again tomorrow and apologize for being unreasonable. I will get him back again. We will once again be best friends and perhaps can be more than that at some point. Everything’s going to be okay. I want to see his smile again, once more. I will put aside my bad manners. No. perhaps I have to turn back and talk it out with him right now. Why I said such bad things before. Why was I so childish?

My hands stop halfway and I drop the headphones back to my neck. Suddenly I hear a running step coming closer and closer so I turn to look back.

_Bam!_

“No Tsukki!! I missed you! Don’t hate me! I didn’t mean it like that! I am sorry! Don’t leave me, I am sorry!”

I drop my head. Yamaguchi’s literally throws himself and hugs me tightly, he’s sobbing.

“Yamaguchi…” I tried to loosen his arms from me but he hugs me tighter.

“NO!” he is yelling. “I love you Tsukki!!! Since grade school! I love you more than friend! I don’t want you to feel disgust towards me. I didn’t want to leave you like that back then! However, I wanted to stop my feelings! I believed I would stop loving you if we were separated! I expected you to hate me and I would stop loving you for good! Yes I have a little bit regret of meeting you again! Because I’m still in love with you, Tsukki it hurts... I’m sorry... I know this is disgusting. But, now I‘m sure I don’t want you to hate me Tsukki. It’s painful. I didn’t tell you about my parents because I didn’t want you to be sad. You had been sad over Akiteru and I didn’t want to add something to your sadness. I am sorry.. Tsukki don’t go...” Yamaguchi didn’t stop hugging me. He’s still sobbing. But his voice goes weak. It looks pathetic. He looks so weak, vulnerable.

“Are you going to disappear on me again?” I’m looking down at his head. I want to hug him back, but he grabbed both my arms with his hug.

Yamaguchi looks at me, tears dripping on his face. I do not break our eyes contact. “Are you going to disappear on me again?” I repeat.

Yamaguchi desperately shake his head. “No... No! I will not Tsukki. I’m sorry... I’m sorry...”

“Shh... calm down Yamaguchi. Let me go? I’m not going to run away.”

Yamaguchi is staring at my eyes for a while and then starts to loosen his grip on me. I slowly move my arms and hold his wrist tenderly, placing them on my back. I hold his face to keep him looking up at me and then kiss his forehead softly. I pull back to see his expression. His eyes wide open in surprise.

“Tsu-Tsukki...”

“Shh...” I continue kissing his left cheek, his nose, his right cheek and finally I softly kiss his lips. Just a small peck, but it makes me feel safe. He is mine. Now he is mine.

I pull back looking at his eyes and whisper, “I love you too, Tadashi. Don’t ever leave me again. I’m sorry I was a jerk.” I said still holding his face; I place my forehead above his and repeat softly. “I love you.”


	2. Walk With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for my 7PM beta reader! [Venice_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile/)  
> I hope you enjoy it Pau!!!  
> Thanks to Yin!!! [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/) in tumbr for beta-ing this story.

I was walking fast to a corner where Yamaguchi and I used to meet before going to school together. Our meeting point from six years ago was finally going to be used again, starting today. I walked faster and faster. Last night, everything happened so fast and it was too good to be true... I want to see Yamaguchi and confirm that was not a dream. I need to see him soon. My childhood friend, whom I love quietly, finally came back. No. if everything that happened last night was not a dream; he is no longer a mere friend. We are lovers. Yamaguchi is my lover. Perhaps I have to start calling him Tadashi? Oh god I am so happy...

I arrived to our meeting point and Yamaguchi is not here yet. Waiting for one or five minutes will not hurt so I pulled out my phone and check my playlist. I pressed shuffle play on one of the playlist I made to play when I’m in a good mood. The music which flow from my headphones put me at ease while I’m waiting for him.

... But it’s been 10 minutes and Yamaguchi still not show up. I’m starting to feel worried. How if what happened yesterday was just my imagination... I don’t know where he is living now, so I can’t pick him up, also, we didn’t exchange phone numbers last night, so I can’t contact him. However we separated here. In this corner, so he will be walking on this road, right? Oh god... please don’t let what happened last night be a dream... I bite my inner cheek and start to walk towards school when someone taps my shoulder. 

“Yamaguchi...”

“Tsu-Tsukki... Sorry I overslept...” He said panting.

“Were you running here?” I asked, I watching closer at his face. He looks awful. “Did you sleep?”

Yamaguchi blushed. “Well, I couldn’t sleep. I was afraid...”

“That was not a dream, Yamaguchi.” I cut his words. “It’s too fast though.”

Yamaguchi blushed deeper “... Tsukki, you are smiling!” he says giggling and pointing to my face.

... His motion is adorable...

“Are you going to stay here the whole day? We are late for school.” I said while lightly pressing my glasses. They were not sliding down or whatever... It was just... a habit?

“I’m coming with you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says running to walk beside me. I walk slower.

“Stop running. You will exhaust yourself.” 

“Sorry Tsukki!” He smiled brightly.

I smile back at him.

##

Yamaguchi yawns loudly after finishing his lunch. We were having lunch together behind the gym.

“Tsukki~ I am so sleepy” He complains.

“It’s your fault for not sleep properly.”

“Half of it is your fault! I couldn’t sleep because of you.” Yamaguchi says pouting. “Be responsible and lend me your lap.”

I laughed a little and stole a kiss from his lips. “Sure.” I said and patted my lap. However Yamaguchi is lost... in his own mind. “Hey, are you going to use my lap or not? Or do you prefer my shoulder?” 

“That’s cheating, Tsukki.” He mumbles and lays his head on my lap. “Tsukki, I am really sorry. Really-really.” 

“For what?”

“I left you alone in the past. I was a coward.” He said quietly. I place my palms above his eyes which immediately closed.

“I am not better than you, Tadashi. So just sleep. Don’t worry about anything else. You need a rest.” I let my other hand play with his hair, rubbing and running through the strands. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything. He immediately fell asleep.

##

We were on the gym having break after practice for one round when the door opened from outside. A black-haired guy with glasses came in. Coach Ukai immediately welcomed the guy and introduce him to us.

“Well, this is my friend, Shimada Makoto. He is also your senior who graduated with me. Starting from today, he will be personally coaching Yamaguchi’s ‘jump float serve’. Both of you can decide whether doing it during practice or do it out of practice session. Come over here, Yamaguchi.” He said. Yamaguchi walks closer to him and bow to Shimada-san.

“It seems like the gym will be not enough. So Yamaguchi and I will practice outside now. It’s fine with you, Keishin?” Shimada asked. Yamaguchi is also looking at coach Ukai.

“Eh... you are going to practice immediately?”

“Why not? Right, Yamaguchi?” Shimada says as if that is the most obvious things in the world. Yamaguchi nods excitedly.

“Well... do whatever you want.” Coach Ukai replied nonchalantly. Shimada-san and Yamaguchi took some balls and walked outside.

I just watch them walking out of the gym. I don’t like it. The fact that some random guy is spending time with Yamaguchi alone… He is mine.

“-kishima, Tsukishima!” I flick my head to my lower side. Hinata is looking up at me. “Why Yamaguchi is learning the ‘jump float serve’? What is that?”

“I don’t know why.” I replied harshly.

“Stupid Hinata! You don’t know what a jump float serve is?!” I hear Kageyama yell at Hinata. “Dumbass!”

“Shut up Silly-yama!” Hinata snap.

“Hey Tsukishima. About last night, are you and Yamaguchi okay?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You looked upset last night and Yamaguchi didn’t look better than you! Just so you know, Tsukishima, I will help Yamaguchi if you and him are having a fight!” Hinata exclaimed to me. 

“Oi dumbass!” Kageyama grabs Hinata’s head and shake it. “Do you want to practice or not?!”

“Ack! It hurts, Kageyama!!! I want to practice! Let me go, stupid!!!” Hinata says trying to push Kageyama’s hand away from him. I watched them walk away noisily to the middle of the gym. My existence was completely forgotten.

“How could I know? That idiot didn’t tell me anything.” I mumble to myself and glance towards the door.

##

“So you learn jump float serve. Why?” I ask Yamaguchi in the way to Sakanoshita. The other team members are walking ahead of us. Daichi-san told us not to leave first because we didn’t get to celebrate Yamaguchi’s entrance to our team last night .

“Yes! I’ve been practicing since a few months ago, however it did not go really well. I also want to be useful to our team since I’m not a great blocker like you and neither a strong spiker like Hinata. My receive is just on mediocre level, so I need to find something to be able to fight with the team.” Yamaguchi said cheerfully.

“You didn’t tell me, again.”

“Oh, sorry Tsukki. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but well... and today I didn’t find a chance to bring it up until Makoto-san came in.”

“Makoto-san?” I ask him. I do remember that is Shimada-san’s first name. Why is Yamaguchi calling that guy by his first name? They just meet.

“He said I can call him Makoto.” Yamaguchi reply nonchalantly.

“... and he calls you?”

“Tadashi.”

“...”

... “Tsukki,” I stop walking and look at Yamaguchi. “Are you jealous of Makoto-san?” Yamaguchi asks me suddenly.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

“What do you mean, Yamaguchi?” I ask him. I tried to look straight to his eyes, however this stupid guy grins too wide. I had to look away immediately. “Why do I have to be jealous?”

“Tsukki! Look at me! Your face is red! You are jealous!” Yamaguchi pulls my arms and moves to stand in front of me. He is laughing. His left hand is grabbing my sleeve while his other hand is hiding his mouth. His eyes are scrunching from laughing and there is a dark shade of red on his cheeks. 

Oh god... he is so adorable... 

I unconsciously grasped his right hand. Pulling it away from his half-opened mouth and kissed his lips.

“Stop laughing at me.” I whisper, looking directly into his eyes.

Now Yamaguchi’s face is beet red, his mouth gaping. I smirk and walk away. Leaving him behind.

I can’t wipe away the grin from my face. I can hear Yamaguchi start moving and run after me.

“Tsukki... stop grinning. You are cheating again.” He mumbles beside me.

“I’m not cheating Yamaguchi.”

“You keep stealing kisses! That’s cheating!” He yells at me.

“Kisses?”

Yamaguchi and I lead our eyes to the source of the voice.

“Tsukishima stole a kiss from whom, Yamaguchi?” 

We didn’t realize that we were already in front of Sakanoshita and Hinata have heard everything we said. I glance at Yamaguchi. He is as red as tomato.

“Tsukishima kiss who?!” Nishinoya says running closer to us. Definitely had listened to what Hinata said.

Yamaguchi goes stiff. His red face suddenly turns pale.

“I believe this is none of your business.” I glare at both shortys. They are supposed to realize that Yamaguchi do not appreciate their attention. Thick heads. Just leave us alone.

“I bought nikuman! Come over guys!” Daichi say coming out of the store with some paper bags in hand.

Nishinoya and Hinata’s attention is immediately distracted and they run towards Daichi to take the paper bags.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, have some too~” Sugawara walks closer and hand us a paper bag which contained two meat buns. “Don’t be too stiff. I saw what you’ve done to Yamaguchi few minutes ago, Tsukishima. You are quite romantic, aren’t you?” He adds quietly and smirks to both of us before walking away.

I believe there is no privacy as long as I hang around my teammates. I take a look at Yamaguchi who is blushing again.

“Tsukki, what to do? He knows. I’m sorry, I was noisy.” He mumbles.

“Do you hate it if people know we are dating, Yamaguchi?” I ask him

“I am not. But...”

“That’s not a problem then. I don’t really care if our team knows.” I said. I want them to know, actually. Especially that guy Shimada.

“Really?” He asks. His smile is back.

“Yes.” I smile back. “Come over to my place after tomorrow practice. You want me to help you to catch up with the lesson, right?”

“Tomorrow? Hmm... I promised Makoto-san to practice at his place tomorrow.”

What!? That guy again!?

I bit my inner cheek. “Can I see your practice?” 

“Of course! However, it will be boring, Tsukki.”

“It’s fine” ...Rather than having you two alone.

“Oh, I will do my best to not embarrass myself in front of you~” Yamaguchi says giggling and hides his face behind his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to EDDIE MCCAIN - Walk with you when reading the beta-ed version of this chapter. There the title goes~~


	3. Private Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for my 7PM beta reader! [Venice_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile/)  
> I hope you enjoy it Pau!!!  
> Thanks to Yin!!! [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/) in tumblr for beta-ing this story.

“Sorry for the intrusion~~” I heard Yamaguchi say his greetings when walking into Shimada Mart. I followed him, chanting my greeting.

“Oh, Tadashi! You are here! Come in and help me move these sacks to the corner. We will practice after I close the store.” Shimada says to Yamaguchi. He finally realizes Yamaguchi is not alone. “Oh, you bring a friend? Is someone from the volleyball team?”

“Yes! Tsukki came to see my practice.” Yamaguchi replied happily turning his gaze to me and grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, Hello Tsukki.” Shimada greets me. There is a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“It’s Tsukishima Kei, Shimada-san. Tsukishima.” I tried to smile at him and somehow I realize it must be look fake and mocking. Oh, whatever.

“Oh, okay Tsukishima. Help me move this sacks then, you two.” He replied with a smile. An honest one. _Damn. I hope it’s not his way to be mocking me._

After the three of us moved the sacks quietly and Shimada closes the store, he led us to the backyard and throws a ball to Yamaguchi. I walk to the side and take a sit on a wooden box.

“Show me your progress, Tadashi!” He shouts.

Yamaguchi nods and position himself to throw the ball on air.

“Don’t rush, Tadashi.”

I stare at Shimada and continue watching Yamaguchi do the float jump serve. His posture is beautiful but I realize something is wrong because the ball spin a little in the air.

“Aw... I told you to not rush, Tadashi~ just take your time okay?” Shimada said, walking closer to Yamaguchi and taking his right hand. “Here, your hand is trembling and the palm does not hit the ball properly. When you jump, make a rhythm. You know there are plenty of seconds which are enough to calm yourself before the whistle blow. It’s much better than before though.”

Yamaguchi nods. “Makoto-san, can you show me how you do it again?”

“Of course!” Shimada pats Yamaguchi’s shoulder which brings an excited smile on his freckled face. I’m still watching them quietly when Shimada does the float jump. It’s awesome, indeed. The ball does not spin at all. Even I doubt Nishinoya can save that ball.

“Tsukki! Did you see that? Makoto-san float jump serve is cool, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi shouts to me.

I mumble a “yes it is” clearly indifferent

Shimada just laughs and pats Yamaguchi’s shoulder _again_. In less than fifteen minutes he’s been touching Yamaguchi’s hand once, and patting his shoulder twice. I don’t like this guy… however, Yamaguchi likes and _need_ him to improve, so I warn myself to stay still and behave.

They take a break after 30 minutes. Yamaguchi runs towards me and I hand him a towel and say “I don’t have water, though”

Shimada also walks closer. “You can refill your water bottle in the store, Tadashi. You’ll find a water dispenser near the cashier.”

Yamaguchi thanked him and turned to the store with an empty bottle in hands, leaving me and Shimada alone in the backyard.

“You don’t really like me, eh?” He asks. Still smiling and looking directly to my eyes.

“Yes.” I reply shortly. Don’t really like it when he immediately brings up the topic.

“... and? Mind to share why?”

“I don’t like you touching him.”

Shimada goes quiet. He stares at my eyes and I stare back.

“Oh... So you are not _his friend,_ eh. Since when?” he asked.

“Three days ago.”

“Pfft!” Shimada start to snigger, bending his body in two trying to hold his laugh.

“Which part of this is funny?” I ask unimpressed.

“Oh... no, sorry… I don’t mean to laugh...” Shimada huffs a little and let his breath become normal before continue speaking. “Your relationship is new, so don’t be too strict. ... And, aren’t you just curious? He is new here, isn’t he? I believe you’ll get bored soon. There is not too much time for dating and Tadashi will spend most of his time with me, _for practice_ after all _._ ”

“So you’re not denying the fact you are after his ass, are you?” I glare at him, but there is no effect in my gesture. Shimada is still calm and compose. I really hate this guy.

“Ha! ‘ _After his ass’_ sounds harsh. Tadashi is a good boy. He also is kind of good looking. So, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with liking him.”

“I said he is mine, so please back off, Shimada-san. I will not appreciate any intruder.” I snap at him. I fix my glare directly to his eyes and he is staring back at me.

“Tadashi is not a possession, you know?” he says still staring at my eyes.

“I know. But he is still _mine_. I’ve been waiting for six years to be with him again and I will not let any intruder to take him away from me.”

Shimada blinks a couple of times. “You...”

“Tsukki, Makoto-san, what happened?” Yamaguchi suddenly appears with a bottle full of water in his right hand.

Shimada and I turn our heads to him.

“It’s nothing, Tadashi~ want to continue our practice? It’s getting late.” Shimada said, smiling to Yamaguchi.

Tadashi nods and then looks at me,  “Tsukki, do you want to drink? I take a lot so you can drink too~” he gives me his water bottle.

“Sure.”

Yamaguchi grins and walk to the middle of yard.

“Tsukishima” Shimada whispers to get my attention. “I understand.” He adds and smiles to me. I smile back at him and drink Yamaguchi’s water.

 _Ah, indirect kiss. I kissed him a lot these 3 days_. I thought to myself and smiled contentedly.

##

“Sorry for the intrusion...” I chant my greeting to Yamaguchi’s grandma house. Today is Saturday and Yamaguchi invited me to his home so I can help him catching up with the class lesson because starting Monday we are going to have mid-term test.

“I told you, Tsukki. Grandma is not home. She is going to the onsen with our neighbor. You don’t have to be so formal” Yamaguchi giggles and leads the way to his bedroom.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” I said, following him to his bedroom. Yamaguchi’s bedroom is not too big. The walls are painted with soft olive green, a single bed is on the corner near the window and he has a small bookshelf. I walk to his study table and catch a glimpse of 4R twin photo frame standing proudly on it. I take a closer look. There is a photo when we were kids on the right case and a portrait of me smiling faintly in a familiar room which is also from our childhood. “Yamaguchi, where did you get this one?” I say pointing to my photo on the left case. It was definitely taken in my own bedroom, but I have no idea when was taken.

“I – I get both photos from Aki-nii.” He smiles nervously. “Do you remember when I spent a night at your home? I wake up first in the morning and met Aki-nii downstairs. He showed to me a lot of your photos and I asked him to give me that one. The other one was also taken by Aki-nii, do you remember?”

There is a spark of memories flashing in my head. “Yeah I do remember about that one.” I whisper. “Why are you displaying my photos?” I say walking closer to Yamaguchi, towering the guy who is already deep red and definitely looks nervous.

“Be-because I missed you, Tsukishima...” He stutters, “Stop teasing me. You definitely know why.”

I reach his chin with my hand pulling it up softly, forcing him to face me. “Tsukishima?”

“Tsu – Tsukki?” He tried. His face is up but his eyes wander anywhere beside my eyes.

“Tsukki?” I cup his face with both of my hands now and drop my head until it’s touching his forehead. “Call me Kei.” I say lowering my voice intentionally. Yamaguchi is finally looking at my eyes. “... Tadashi.”

“Kei...” He tries the word in his tongue. “Kei” He repeats.

I tilt my head and kiss his lips softly. “Excellent… Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this story~  
> Just a friendly warning, There will be _shameless_ smut on chapter 4 and I am going to change the audience rating on my next update. I hope you are fine with it ^^ If smut disturbs you, I'll separate them with ## so you can jump to the after scene.
> 
> Once again, thanks for staying around! Next chapter will be the final~


	4. Tadashi House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGE THE RATING! FOR THOSE WHO ARE INCONVENIENT WITH SMUT SCENES PLEASE PRESS CTRL+F AND TYPE ## .  
> The first ## are after xxx scenes and the second ## are preferably safe area.
> 
> Thanks to YIN, [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/)  
> in tumblr, who do the beta for this stories and being the best partner in crime EVER!  
> and PAU! [VENICE_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile)  
> IT'S FOR YOU!!! SORRY FOR RUIN YOUR INNOCENT WITH MY DIRTY FANTASY!!! YOU ARE OUR CUTEST PAU-PAU and YOU KNOW ME AND YIN LOVE YOU x)
> 
> P.S: TSUKKI IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER HERE LOL

I moved one of my hands to his hips and pull him even closer. He made a soft moan when I slowly pushed my tongue in, grazing his teeth. I playfully bite his tongue when he try to respond my kiss.

“Hng! Tsukki... ah!” He push me trying to break the kiss. “Th – the study... Tsukki...” His face is deep red and by the way he blinks I’m sure that he also doesn’t really care about the study anymore _._

“Later... Or you don’t want to do it with me?” I know… what I said is cheating. I knew Yamaguchi will never be able to reject me.

“It is... It’s still bright outside...”

“... and?”

“Tsukki...”

“It’s Kei... Tadashi.” I whisper into his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

“Eh... Ke – Kei...” he mumbles.

“So... Can I?” I say looking at his eyes hopefully.

“Are you going to stop if I refuse?”

... “Of course. I don’t want to force you.” I pull away a little. Ready to give up. I’m already half hard but I don’t want to force him to do anything without his consent. Slowly, I let go my grip from his hips saying, “Let me borrow your...” but he pulls my hands to place them on his hips again.

“I – I don’t want you to stop, Kei.” He said looking up to me through his eyelashes.

I can hear a small “snap” in my head and immediately ravish his already red and wet mouth. “Then, I’m not going to stop, Tadashi.” I said in the middle of our kiss. “Even if you’re begging… I won’t stop.”

We move really slowly. I don’t see any reason to rush after all. Tadashi is here now, in my arms. I spent six years of my life without him and I’ve had enough of my loneliness. I start to kiss and taste every inch of his skin; biting and sucking it hard enough to remember the taste, enjoying every melodic sound from his sweet mouth each time I press my lips and even teeth on his freckled skin.

Suddenly, Tadashi lost his footing and slip from my hands. He grabs my arms to keep himself from falling and I tighten my grip on him.

“Su-Tsukki...” He says looking up and calling my name. “Bed...”

I pull him up and hold him to stand. “You forget something, _Tadashi..._ ” I say, putting a little pressure on his name.

“Kei... Kei!” He call out again. “Please...”

I lick my lips unconsciously and pull him to the bed; taking off his shirt I start to kiss him again. I let my lips trail a path of kisses all the way to his chest, tasting his perking buds with my tongue, lapping on it several times and looking up at him; He’s chewing his lower lip to hold back the moans.

“Oh god... Tadashi... Look at your face. You are so sexy, so adorable, so beautiful...” I whisper to him and start working to take off his pants.

“Kei... Hmph... ah...” I listen to every moans he failed to hold when I once again ravish his wet mouth. He raise his hips, helping me taking off his pants and I can see a wet spot on his boxer.

“Kei... your clothes too... I don’t want to be naked alone...” he says with a soft voice.

I give a lingering peck twice on his lips and start to take off my shirt and pants. I can feel my briefs getting tighter and uncomfortable, so I take them off as well. I glance at Tadashi’s eyes that become drowsy after watching me stripped myself.

“Do you want it, Tadashi?” I asked. “Want to give it a try?” I move my hips just a little forward and smile.

He reaches out. Watching Tadashi become lustful is taking away more of my senses. I groan when he starts lapping his tongue on my length. 

“Argh... Watch your teeth, Tadashi...” I warn him when he unconsciously graze his teeth on the skin. 

“..uhm.. ‘Owry ‘ei” Tadashi mutters with my cock still stick in his mouth. The vibration gives me a shiver and I push myself deeper in his mouth by reflex.

“Hng... ah!!” I shout quietly losing my control and cumming inside his mouth. Tadashi makes a chocking sound and his eyes go wide. I immediately take out my cock from his mouth and he starts coughing, spilling some of my thick cum from his mouth.

“Sorry, Tadashi... Spill it out, you don’t have to swallow it.” I pull his chin to look up at me and help him wipe his mouth.

He shake his head and swallow whatever is left in his mouth. “Kei... kiss me...” He asks.

I froze and stare at his eyes. “Of course. For you, Tadashi...” I kiss his lips and taste my own cum on it. I slowly push him to lay on the bed still kissing him. My left hand slowly grabs his hip and my other hand start to take a grip on the visible bulge on his boxer.

“Hn... aaah!!! Kei... not there.. Oh my god... Kei...” I pull my hands from his crotch and move my body to his lower area. I slowly take off his boxer, setting free his stiff length from them.

“Sssh... I am not letting you cum yet... turn around for me?” I mumble, and helping him turn to around I ask him to position himself in all four.

“Hmm~... sexy buttocks...” I mumble while watching his bottom in front of me.

“Keii... Stop staring...it’s embarrassing.” He says peeking at me through his shoulder.

“What is embarrassing, Tadashi?” I say teasing him and raise my hands to start massaging his bottom cheeks.

“ ‘uff... Kei! You are a bully!!” He yells

“Hmm?” I say just humming in respond. My focus is deep in his tasty hole. A hole where we are going to be connected. I lick my lips, losing my patience and start licking it.

“Ke-Kei!!! No... It’s dirty,  Kei, Stop!!!” Tadashi shouts. He starts wiggling himself trying to get away.

“Quiet, Tadashi. I don’t want you to get hurt. Just give up already...” I tighten my grip on his hips.

“But, Kei...”

“Hmm...” I continue licking his bottom and can feel Tadashi stop moving , just flinch eventually.

“Hng... Kei...” calls Tadashi moaning.

I continue licking his hole, ignoring my saliva which keep dripping. Feeling his hole twitching under my tongue’s touch and I slowly slip it inside.

“KEI!” Tadashi start screaming. “It’s... Aaaaa...” He stutters and drops his hands; he’s now laying on his elbows. Tadashi start to grip the sheets, hiding his face on his arms.

I hum, pushing my tongue deeper in response. I pull it out when I hear Tadashi keeps babbling on the sheets but replace it with my middle finger instead, just to realize that my saliva is not slick enough to make him loose. I straighten myself and look around for my bag which I placed on the floor beside his bed. I reach for it and take out a tube.

"Kei, what are you doing?" says Tadashi peeking from his left shoulder, trying to lift his body up to a sitting position.

"Stay still, Tadashi. This is hand cream." I explain shortly while pouring generous amount of the tube’s content on my hand _._ "It will help to loosen you"

"Is that..." says Tadashi making a small snort. "Is that strawberry?! Really Kei?!" he snigger crouching over his stomach, dropping his head on the bed and hiding his face with his hands. "You really are something else! After all this years, your addiction towards strawberry never faded away!" he said between his laugh.

I feel my face heating up but find my composure back right away. I drive my hand to his bottom and insert my slick finger on his hole hardly.

Tadashi gasps between his laugh and moans loudly. "Don't tease me while I mess with your hole, baby." I whisper to his ear.

"Kei, you asshole!" He hisses.

I snicker and push deeper, feeling my middle finger wander his insides. I add one more finger, rubbing every inch of his inner walls when he suddenly flinch and gave away gasping moans.

“What is it Tadashi?” I whisper to his ear while making sure to swipe that sensitive spot over and over.

“Kei... Let me come... Please...” says Tadashi begging.

“Hm... Soon, okay?” I promise him still scissoring his inside with my fingers “No... No touching... Don’t touch yourself, babe...”  

Yamaguchi hand stop halfway from trying to touch his own crotch and falls back on the bed.

“Oh god... Kei!!!” He starts sobbing.

I just grin and slip another finger. I start kissing his neck and back over and over, sucking hard on his skin. I’m determinated to leave visible marks on it.

“Put it Kei... put it in... I can’t take it anymore...” He moans loudly, _pressing_ his own ass against my fingers impatiently.

“Fuck... Tadashi, I tried to be patient!” I groan after my last sense of decency flies away. I pull out all of my fingers, get up on my knees and put the tip of my thumbs inside and spreading his hole, checking it one more time before placing my cock and start to push inside. 

Tadashi freeze. He grip the sheets until his knuckles turn white. “Kei... It’s too big...”

_Fuck..._

I shove my cock inside and Tadashi screams. He finally lost his control and his cum splatter on his stomach and sheets. I grip on his hips, feeling him twitching inside and going tighter.

“Urgh... Tadashi... so tight..” I take a look on his stretching hole. There’s no sign of ripping and I inhale feeling relieved. “Sorry, don’t mean to shove it like that.” I lower myself and whisper to his ear.

“Ah! Kei.. It... hurts...”  He manage to talk despite his trembling breath.

“Do you want me to pull it out?..” I ask him. I look on his ass again, too scared to move and wait him to stop squeezing in shock.

“No... but wait... Kei.. Oh, don’t move.. please... oh my goodness...” he’s babbling and trying to relax. I lower myself and start kissing his neck, stroking his length softly.

“Sure, Tadashi... We have the whole day... relax for me, ‘kay?”

I stay still. Listening him breathe and taking my time to enjoy his back view. Feeling his soft texture in every single one of my fingers. Letting the feel last. Slowly I can feel him relaxing, so I nibble his earlobe asking for permission.

“Kei...”

“Hmm?”

“You can move now... Slowly, okay?”

“Sure, Tadashi...”

I push the rest of my length inside until I feel his butt check touching my groin. I start thrusting it in and out in a super slow pace, enjoying the friction of our skins. I watch Tadashi wriggling impatiently, but I don’t add speed to the pace. He whines when I completely pull out my length from him.

“No..Kei... Why?” He asks breathlessly.

“Turn back for me, Tadashi. I want to see your face.” I ask and he turn to lay on his back. “Hold your legs and open up for me, honey” I push his thighs up and Tadashi hold his legs open.

I fix my glasses trying to control myself from just ramming fast into him. Just quietly watching his flushed face, his half-opened eyes are looking back at me. I slowly push myself back inside his ass. Tadashi closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. I lower my body and start kissing his lips while thrusting into him in various angle until...

“Hmm..ng.. AH! Kei, stop! no!... I feel weird.” Tadashi suddenly pulls away from my lips and put his hands on my abdomen trying to stop my movements. I reach down, pulling away his hands from me.

“So it’s there? Hm?” I get up and try hitting on the same spot. Yamaguchi start screaming impatiently. I still refuse to thrust faster.

“K-Kei... You are a tease!” He  yell at me... “Faster Kei... Please... Oh my god, Kei! KEI!” He says babbling and wiggling his ass in protest.

“You want me to fuck you faster, Tadashi? Harder?” I scoff, starting to thrust faster.

He nods desperately.

“Oh... Here, baby... I will fuck you hard and cum deep inside you.” I groan my answer picking up a faster pace. Faster and harder to the same bulge of nerves. Yamaguchi keeps moaning. All my concentration move to our lower area, I don’t even understand every single word he shout to me.

“Oh Kei... I Love you. I love you!” I catch him yelling it loudly and I drop my body above him. Kissing his collar bone until I feel closer to my orgasm. I can’t control my speed anymore, just keep trusting and trusting. Mumbling some random sweet nothing and even dirty words. I start sucking and biting his neck when I finally burst inside, feeling him pulsing uncontrollably from his own orgasm.

After a few seconds, I drop limp above him. Feeling my cock goes soft inside his sticky ass. Both of us panting and then Tadashi goes quiet. I pull away from him to take a look.

He is unconscious.

 

## 

 “Oh, you woke up.” I said after feeling a movement on Tadashi’s blanket. Almost 30 minutes have passed since Tadashi got unconscious. I’ve been wearing the pajamas I brought to sleep over since we already planned this event some days ago.

“What are you doing, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks me. I frown a little, unconsciously, over the way he calls me.

“Why are you calling me _Tsukki_ again?” I ask him and then continue wiping his stomach with a wet towel. He jumps right away when the fabric touch his skin.

“Wha... Ouch!! Aaaa..” He yells on annoyance but stop immediately. Perhaps due a side effect of our previous _activity_.

“Stay still, let me clean you up. Does it hurt?” I ask him trying to grab both his thights and raise them to take a look when he slap my hands and jump to sitting position, fixing up his blanket and gasping in surprise.

“What the hell are you...” His eyes go wide. “...Aaah..” He let out a small moan.

“What’s wrong Tadashi? Let me see, okay? What’s the point of getting all shy now?” I get worried and force my way setting aside his hands from the blanket to get a better look. “Oh... it’s flowing out” I mumble, watching the white liquid leaving his hole.

“Fuck you, Tsukki...” He hisses.

“Oh you want another round? I’d love to~” I smirk at him just to be slapped by a pillow.

##

Our mid-term exams went pretty well. Tadashi is doing much better than I thought, that sure explains why he is in the college preparation class, and now we just finished our English examination. I take a look at his table. He looks pale and nervous. I knew he is not good with English, but he can’t be that bad, right?.

“Tadashi.” I touch his left shoulder. Two bags hanging on my other arm. It’s just a week before our practice camp, so the coach doesn’t want to waste every single precious chance to practice. Yes, we are going to have a small practice, right away after exams.

Tadashi looks up at me. “Tsukki, what should I do... It hasn’t disappeared yet.” He whines to me. “It’s your fault!”

I scrunch my eyebrows, putting aside the way he calls me _Tsukki_. He refused to stop calling me that, saying something about it being “special and cute” even though I prefer he call me with my first name. “What are you talking about?” I ask since I didn’t get what he tried to say.

“The marks...” He whispers. Most of the students have left the class already, so it’s only the two of us and three girls who are chattering and walking out the door not long after.

“Marks?”

His face turns red, a really deep red.

“Thekissingmarksyouleftonmybodylastweek” He answers quietly in one single breath.

“Oh...” I smirk at him. “That’s good. Now pack your stuff. Let’s go to practice.”I start picking up his stuff, and put everything in his bag. Then I grab his hand, pulling it to walk faster to the club room. “You can take it as punishment for not calling me by my first name, Tadashi”

Yamaguchi let out some protest I ignore, because I can’t stop thinking about how good today’s practice is going to be.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasu notes: The first stories I ever finish! Perhaps it will be the first and last smut I write (WHO KNOWS). Thanks for all readers who read this stories!!! Thanks for your supports, me and Yin love you~  
> P.S: I really do some research about how long hickeys will last LOL!!!
> 
> Yin Notes (MY BETA-READER):  
> Yin here! :D I would like to thank Yasu for let me be a part of this fic, I sure enjoyed working on it *wink wink* and fangirling with you over it ♡ and thank YOU (the reader) for iving this fanfic a try, I hope everyone liked her job!! :3

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! THANKS TO YIN! MY BETA READER!!!!  
> and I hope Pau love it!
> 
> FYI, I Love reading comment, so please don't hesitate to leave any ^^  
> ...and kudos highly appreciated <3


End file.
